1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fibers, and particular to coated, reinforced optical fibers having integrated electrical conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fibers typically are used to provide large bandwidth two-way communication between sender and receiver units. If the sender/receiver units are electrically active, the message sent over the optical fiber can be converted and interpreted by the system electronics to effect some desired action. If, however, one of the sender/receiver units is electrically inactive, no action can be effected by the electrically inert unit.
Currently, an optical fiber has been used for two-way communication between transceivers located at each end of the optical fiber in an optical fiber-connected missile launch system. However, in some such systems, the launch device preferably should remain electrically dormant until immediately before launch to prevent detection and to conserve power. Heretofore, a separate electrical connection had to be made to activate the inert transceiver before a communication link could be established. Such a situation can occur, for example, with a remotely launched missile or in remotely controlled vehicle ("RCV") systems.
Cable constructions having both optical fibers and electrical conductors are known, and representative of these are the constructions described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,928 (Jaeger et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,478 (D'Auria et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. b 4,365,865 (Stiles). In general, the prior art constructions are not ideally suited for applications requiring a relatively high electric power transmission capability (e.g., several hundred watts, steady state) while retaining the strength, compactness and flexibility required e.g., for tactical missile systems.